Sapphire Mae
|Full Name = Sapphire Yeonji Mae-Collins Mae Yeon-ji (매연지) |Stage Name = Sapphire |Born = 27 December 1998 |Age = 20 |Gender = Female |Nationality = Korean-American |Ethnicity = Asian; Korean |Sexual Orientation = Demibisexual |Romantic Orientation = Demibiromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = San Francisco, California |Native Language = English |Languages Spoken = Korean English |Label = Alpha Entertainment Rainbow Entertainment |Group = Reign |Position(s) = Maknae/Main Dancer/Lead Vocalist |Years Active = 2013 to Present |Trainee Period = 3 years |Casted On = 4 January 2013 |Personality = Sapphire has a really bright aura, she just oozes positivity and has an "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" mentality. She likes to socialise and will likely be the first to befriend the new guy in the squad. It's really easy for her to alleviate awkward situations but she'd rather prefer to avoid them thanks. Though she's really open and warm, she does tend to hold her secrets close to her and never reveals them to anyone unless she trusts them with all her heart. Though she won't admit it, Sapphire has the tendency to become silent and quite melancholic whenever she has her alone time. It's like her bright personality tires her, though she can't figure out why. She likes being positive and happy but at the end of the day, it really drains her. Nobody knows of this, not even her own family and she plans to keep it that way. |History = Born Mae Yeon-ji to an immigrant couple looking for a new life in San Francisco, California on a cold winter's night, she was a symbol of their new beginning and they cherished her very much. Fortunate as they were, it was fated that the family would be cruelly separated soon enough. Not a few months after the birth of little Yeon-ji, death claimed her parents on their way to visit a family friend of theirs in Los Angeles, the Collins. Having no living relatives in the U.S.A, she was adopted by the Collins and soon became known as Sapphire Mae-Collins, her adoptive parents having decided to honour the memory of her birth parents. Sapphire grew up a happy kid, a stark contrast to her big brother Teddy, who was adopted a few years before her. She brightened up the house with her constant giggles and blinding smiles, eventually developing the ability to turn her family's frowns upside-down, most of the time. It's like she absorbs the negativity in the room and showers it with her positivity. Though whenever she was alone in the silence of her room, her brightness disappears and leaves a silent and melancholic girl in its wake. Sapphire didn't want her family to see her like this so she kept mum about it, avoiding the curious stares whenever she exits the room and hides in her room whenever she feels the tug of sadness and exhaustion. Nobody ever suspects, and she's happy about that. One day, out of the blue, Teddy decided to audition for a company called Alpha, which piqued Sapphire's curiosity. Teddy became a trainee at age 16, leaving behind his parents and 11 year old Sapphire. Though the girl was saddened about her big brother's departure and the feeling of emptiness around the house, Sapphire proclaimed herself Teddy's biggest fan and supporter and became a huge follower of Alpha Entertainment, soaking in every bit of news that reached the U.S.A. She also became interested in following her brother's footsteps and urged her adoptive parents to let her take vocal and dance lessons, which they luckily agreed to. It was in these lessons that Sapphire discovered her passion for performing and soon got her parents to fly her to Korea so she can audition at the tender age of 12. It's been three years since then and her brother had already debuted with his group M10. Sapphire is still a trainee and had almost debuted a total of 2 times only for her to get pushed back to trainee status because of some complications. She doesn't mind waiting though, as long as she can see her brother shine his brightest. For now, she just has to work hard and hope that she can get on stage with her brother one day. Her wish came true in the form of Make Me, a survival show aired by Mnet. She was one of the trainees chosen to participate the seven week long program and had the advantage of being already well-known in the K-Pop fanbase. It was a tight race, but she eventually rose to the top and won. Her prize? Debuting as the Maknae/Main Dancer/Lead Vocalist of the new co-ed group REIGN, a permanent joint venture between Alpha and Rainbow Entertainment. |Model = Yoon Songhee (Songhee; BVNDIT) |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Black |Height = |Weight = |Voice Type = Soprano |Blood Type = B+ |Distinguishing Marks = None |Gallery = |Father = Mae Jin-Ho† |Mother = Mae Ha-Na† |Full Siblings = None |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = |Relationships = |Name Meaning = *Current Name: Sapphire -> a blue gemstone *Surname: Mae (매) -> Ever, hawk, falcon, whip | Collins -> *Given Name: Yeon-Ji (연지) | Yeon (연) -> Year, kite, lead, lotus | Ji (지) -> Earth, intelligence, wisdom |Nicknames = Sapphie |Favourite Colour = White |Favourite Movie = Big Hero 6 |Favourite Song = Can't Hold Us, by Pentatonix |Favourite Food = Strawberries |Favourite Drink = Strawberry Lemonade |Most Important People = Her brother |Most Treasured Possessions = |Custom Trivia = WIP |Side Gif = Sapphire Mae — Side New.gif |Side Gif 2 = Sapphire Mae — Side 2 New.gif |Side Gif 3 = Sapphire Mae — Side 3 New.gif |Bottom Gif = Sapphire New.gif }} Category:Characters Category:Alpha Entertainment Category:Born in 1998 Category:Korean Category:Bilingual Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks English Category:Name Begins with "S" Category:Idols Category:Female Idols Category:Rainbow Entertainment Category:Reign Category:Maia